Demon
Demons are servants of Lucifer who follow his agenda as both his emissaries as well as torturers of the souls in Hell. Created from the accumulated misery and darkness born of the destruction of human souls, demons are universally malign and immoral in their actions and dealings. Background With the fall of the archangel Lucifer following his attempted insurrection against Jehovah, he roamed the bowels of the fledgling Earth in search of a means to escape his prison. While on the surface, Adam and his consort Lilith wandered upon Eden as naked and jubilant newborns. Characteristics Born of torment and anguish, demons are creatures of malice and sadistic glee. Literally incapable of love or compassion, these beasts seduce and manipulate humans to fulfill what they believe is Lucifer's grand agenda. In truth, most demons only serve the will of a demon prince. Powers * Immortality: As eldritch spirits born of darkness, demons are eternal beings; created to be both the Devil's soldiers and his servants in the everlasting quagmire between Heaven and Hell. While possessed, their vessels are virtually unaffected by the passing of time or the ravages of disease. * Possession: As disembodied spirits, demons require human vessels to walk naturally upon the Earth. Demons require that the human's will be broken or weakened somehow. As such, demons will whisper and taunt a potential vessel into docility and emotional instability to secure their possession. ** Invulnerability: Similar to their strength, demons also augment their vessel's resistance to injuries; keeping the body together through sheer force of will. Demons cannot, however, truly heal their hosts; any wounds inflicted on them will immediately manifest in full once the demon is exorcised. ** Inhuman Strength: Demons dramatically increase the strength thresholds of their vessels. Even a single demon may press the weight of a large car or kill any man or paranormal creature with relative ease while unhindered. Even when disembodied, demons can pierce through thin steel with great force. * Levitation: ** Telekinesis: * Telepathy: Demons possess a limited form of telepathy which enables them to whisper into the minds of their victims; weakening their resolve and driving them to acts of cruelty. This is mostly used to secure a host. Demons also have full access to the thoughts of whoever they're possessing. * Teleportation: Weaknesses Designed by the Devil to be the antithesis of an angel, demons possess abilities which mimic or seek to measure up to those of an angel. However, because they were fashioned using both a limited knowledge and power of creation, demons are inherently vulnerable to celestial power. * Blessed Objects: Objects which have been blessed through prayer by either a priest or a man of true faith have the power to cause demons excruciating pain upon contact. When bestowed unto a blade, this can cause a demon to recoil into its vessel; giving the victim momentary control of their body. ** Holy Water: As spirits born of unearthly anguish as well as blasphemous torture and violation, water which has been endowed with the word of Jehovah through sacred prayer will be like liquid fire to them. While this will not harm their vessel in any capacity, it will cause them immense pain. ** Holy Ground: Similar to consecrated water, consecrated ground or holy soul which has been endowed with the sacred words of Jehovah will cause any demon intense agony upon contact. Even when they are not actually on the premises, any proximity to these grounds will cause them great discomfort. ** Heavenly Weapons: Weapons forged of empyrean steel - the arcane metal of Heaven itself, and thus endowed with the word of Jehovah - will completely extinguish a demon's essence upon contact. As these weapons are only effective if a demon is inhabiting a host, the unfortunate victim will be killed. * Exorcism: * Devil's Trap: The Key of Solomon - inscribed with the sacred word of Jehovah as well as various magick spells to bind dark spirits - will hold a demon in place only so long as it is sanding either on or beneath one. While confined, demons cannot use their powers of levitation or teleportation. * Celestial Light: As corrupted spirits of the void of Hell, demons are innately vulnerable to the radiance of angels. No demon may enter Heaven without being immediately vanquished by the ambient power. A single angel may vanquish a common demon with easily; demon princes require a whole garrison. Category:Demons Category:Groups Category:Disambiguations Category:Evil Creatures Category:Monster Archetypes